1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a bread maker, and more particularly, to a bread maker having an improved frame structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bread maker automatically performs a series of baking processes, which allows a user to easily and conveniently make a bread.
The conventional bread maker that comprises an oven, a main body partitioned into an oven compartment and a component compartment, a pair of kneading drums disposed parallel to each other inside the oven compartment and alternating winding and unwinding rotations, is called a vertical kneading type bread maker. Accordingly, opposite ends of a mixing bag filled with ingredients to make the bread are wound on the pair of kneading drums, respectively. In the bread maker, the mixing bag reciprocates up and down as the kneading drum rotates.
In the bread maker, the main body includes a frame forming the oven compartment, and the component compartment. The frame comprises a base frame, and a main frame disposed above the base frame forming the oven compartment with a front opening to accommodate the oven therein.
According to this configuration of the bread maker, the oven and the pair of kneading drums are combined to the main frame by a combining means such as a screw, etc., and are accommodated and are supported by the main frame. Further, the frame is required to be reinforced to strengthen the bread maker.